Wammy's Apocalypse
by Chocolmel
Summary: As a gamer, Matt had definitely had encountered them before. It was just that this wasn't a videogame; it was life, real precious life. It's more than Matt is willing to bargain. It was Matt's own personal apocalypse, and it was hell. One shot! MXM


**Hmm so this is just a little one shot I made for Mello and Matt :))) **

**Basically it's the end of a zombie apocalypse at Wammy's. Yes, it's short. No, it doesn't have any backround. I KNOW that, but I was to lazy to include any of that. You guys know what a zombie apocalypse looks like so we're all good. **

**HOWEVER if you would like me to lengthen it, just say so! In my free time I most certainty will make an effort! Drop a review and tell me what you think :)))**

**Warning: Includes fluff and character death (sort of)**

**Disclaimer: I no own these dudes **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"I-I've been…bitten."

My eyes widen and my mouth hangs open while Mello's own eyes travel my face looking for any sort of reassurance. Not finding any his face crumples and his breathing hoarsens.

"W-where?" Is all I can manage. It barley makes it past my lips, but Mello hears my faint whisper.

His trembling fingers fumble with the edge of his shirt, hitching the sleeve and revealing a nasty looking bite. I had seen the blood, but I hadn't thought it was _his!_

"Oh God…" I gently take his wrist in mine, gripping his hand. "Mello…"

His soft blue eyes fill with tears and I throw my arms around him, pulling him onto my lap. He buries his head in the crook of my neck, and I stroke his back and wrap my hands in his soft hair. I want to tell him that it's okay, that I'm here, but my voice caught in my throat. There was nothing I could say anyways, nothing to make _this_ better.

So I settle on the one thing I've always wanted to tell him. "I- I love you Mello." He freezes and carefully lifts his head, shook blatantly on his pale face.

"Matt…?"

"I love you so much Mello!" Hot, sticky tears slip down my cheeks, settling in his hair, and I pull him closer to me, clutching like he's my life line.

His head slips to my shoulder, panicked breathing slowing. "I love you too Matt." It's a whisper but I catch it and hold on, because I know there won't be anymore.

I lie back on the bed, cuddling Mello in my arms. We're both exhausted, but I won't be sleeping tonight. "Mello," I murmur, turning his face to mine. His eyes are desperate in fear that I might kick him out right now and save myself the pain.

I can't reassure him with words, so I do it with my body and push my lips against his. He stiffens but then leans into my kiss. We hold it for a minute, but then break away. It was an innocent first kiss, just how a first kiss should be.

"I love you…" I murmur again, settling Mello so that he's resting against my chest. He nods but he still trembles. I rest my hand on the small of his back and rub my thumb around in circles. I was hoping he'd fall asleep, but he doesn't. Instead he settles for twirling my auburn hair around in his thumb and forefinger.

"Matt…?" He asked almost hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"C-can you, um, sing me to sleep?" He didn't look at me when he said this, but I noticed the blush that settled on his pale cheeks from under his hair.

"Of course." I didn't sing, never had. But, if that's what Mello wanted, I would gladly give it. I quickly selected a song from my memory, one that I hoped Mello would like. "K, here goes," I took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
_

_Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight._

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I would stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I would stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

When I finish the song Mello's asleep. His hands clutch my shirt, but a small smile graces his face. "I love you Mello," I say again. I would say it again and again throughout the night. I could never say it enough but I could try, and I would begin prepare myself for what I'd need to do when the sun rises.

**The song is called Hero by Enrique Iglesias, beatiful song, check it out! Hope you enjoyed! **

**PS push the sexy review button, you know you want to!**


End file.
